This invention relates to beds and bed frames, and more particularly to an improved bed frame that allows easy and quick access to all sides thereof, and that optimally uses available room space.
Existing beds and bed frame design generally cater to one of two competing interests. A first interest is that of bed accessibility. That is, a user of the bed not only desires to be able to easily climb into and out of the bed, but those responsible for making up the bed (including keeping the linen changed and in neat order) also require easy access to all sides of the bed. Moreover, when the bed is used for a bedridden individual, such as a patient in a health care facility, it is important that those attending such a person also have easy access to all sides of the bed.
Unfortunately, easy access to all sides of a bed generally dictates that the bed be placed away from walls and corners of the room where it is kept. However, placing the bed in this fashion highlights the second competing interest, that being the efficient use of room space. That is, placing the bed away from corners and walls, makes for a very inefficient use of available room space. For the house having small bedrooms (which small bedrooms are becoming more and more common as housing costs soar), efficient use of room space is absolutely required, thereby greatly minimizing bed accessibility.
One existing solution to making more efficient use of bed space is that of the bunk bed, or vertically stacked beds. A trundle bed is also an example of vertically stacked beds, although they are vertically stacked only during storage. Improvements to the trundle bed concept have been suggested, such as is disclosed in Black, U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,830 (1967). However, while such improvements improve the efficient use of room space when the beds are stored, they do little to improve the accessibility of the beds when used. Moreover, when such beds are used, or in their operable position, the available room space in which the room occupants may move around without bumping into or walking over a bed is greatly diminished.
A significant problem with bunk beds, and similar vertically stacked arrangements, is the difficulty involved in making up the beds, changing the linen thereon, or having ready access to a patient lying thereon. These problems are particularly acute if the bunk bed is placed in a corner or against a wall, as is usually the case. Moreover, for an occupant of the bunk bed, especially the lower bunk, there is very little head space and often poor ventilation. Thus, the bed is not only difficult to make up, but it may also be an uncomfortable place in which to sleep. Because of these accessibility and comfort problems, vertically stacked beds are rarely considered as a viable option to many users, especially those users to whom bed space may be a premium, such as hospitals, or other health care facilities.